Most shotguns and rifles are stored in and about the home. They can sometimes be stored very attractively by using a gun rack or cabinet. Gun cabinets typically have multiple shelves, glass windows, locking doors and other equipment which makes them terribly expensive. Many very simple gun racks exist which are comprised of a generally horizontal board with two protruding boards or pegs which support a rifle or a shotgun on them. They are, however, rather prosaic in appearance. By contrast, the present invention is uniquely adapted to suspend and support a rifle or shotgun at a rather jaunty angle. This gives a good deal more attractive support to the weapon. Moreover, it does not appear to be as sterotyped or monotonous as devices known heretofore.
The present invention is quite advantageous in cost, complexity, and installation as previous gun racks or cabinets. In particular, the present invention is able to be collapsed and folded into a very small container to be shipped. It breaks down into small pieces which themselves fit together, notwithstanding the fact that it has an extending, cantilevered arm.